The overall goal of this study is to examine the structure and dynamics of drug injector risk networks, HIV risk behaviors, and HIV transmission. NIDA is interested in studying two kinds of relational risk networks: (1) drug- injection-based networks that involve people who share injection equipment or who buy, sell or otherwise interact in the context of drug use, and (2) sex- based networks of drug injectors - sexual partnerships or cliques of gay, bisexual, or heterosexual drug injectors. Two study will involve networks in two different sites- one large MSA and one smaller MSA-- that vary epidemiologically, ethnographically, demographically, and in terms of available HIV prevention services. NIDA's objectives with this contract are to support prospective ethnographic and epidemiological research that includes field observations, interviews, behavioral surveys, and HIV testing and counseling to access and study drug injector risk networks, using a modified panel design to follow such networks over time. Particular focus will be on network structural characteristics, relational properties, types of networks, member attributes, risk taking behaviors, network norms and practices that risk the transmission of HIV, HIV status and seroincidence, and changes thereto over time. In addition, the contract is intended to forecast the probability of viral transmission within specific communities and subgroups, and to shed light on the barriers and opportunities to effect positive behavioral change.